Inocente
by Hakaze
Summary: McGonagall sabe que Demelza no fue la que hizo explotar las bombas fétidas en el baño de niñas del tercer piso, pero al encontrarla allí en la escena del crimen con todas las de culpar, no le queda otra que aplicar un castigo. Y Demelza piensa que su suerte no puede empeorar. / Este fic participa en el Reto "Dulce Travesura" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


_Inocente._

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me __pertenece__, __publico__._

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Dulce Travesura" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

* * *

Era mil novecientos noventa y cinco y Demelza Robins cursaba cuarto año. Era una muchacha que era fácil de pasar por inadvertida, esbelta y de cabello castaño rojizo. No hablaba mucho en las clases ni llamaba la atención de sus profesores; era tranquila, tenía gusto por las clases de pociones y en especial por el Quidditch. Todo lo anterior cambió radicalmente en cuanto oyó una explosión proveniente del baño de chicas del tercer piso, la primera mañana de la segunda semana de Septiembre.

Demelza sabía que no tenía que investigar y que lo mejor era seguir caminando como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que ella y se decidió a entrar en el baño aún cuando cerca de cinco chicas salieron gritando y llorando.

Al entrar, lo primero que notó fue un horrible, grotesco y nauseabundo olor que le inundó las fosas nasales apenas puso un pie dentro. Ya había sentido este aroma antes y lo reconoció como una bomba pestilente digna de los gemelos Weasley. Justo cuando traspasa la puerta explota otra bomba y gira hasta ella un tubo cilíndrico de cartón, de no más de diez centímetros, que golpea contra su zapato. Más allá del olor que le mareaba, Demelza toma el cilindro y en ese mismo momento, siente que la tironean del brazo y la sacan del baño.

Unos ojos pequeños y hundidos abiertos de par en par la observan. Filch le aprieta el brazo con un poco de rudeza y Demelza comprende que, en esa situación, ella es la más sensible a ser sospechosa.

—Yo no…—no puede acabar la frase, por que es arrastrada en dirección hacia el despacho de McGonagall aún con el cilindro entre las manos y bajo la mirada de todos los alumnos que pasaban por allí.

..

Cuando llega, Filch prácticamente la empuja hacia delante para que entre y la mirada inquisitiva y seria de la profesora le indica que tome asiento frente a su escritorio. Delmeza sabe que está despeinada, tiene la túnica desalineada y desprende un olor hediondo, pero obedece de todas formas.

—Señorita Robins —Minerva McGonagall habló con voz clara y fuerte. — ¿Puede explicarnos lo que sucedió?

—Le juro que yo no he…

— ¡Mentiras! ¡La he visto con mis propios ojos! Mire, ahí mismo, aún lleva la bomba utilizada —interrumpió Filch alterado, haciéndole dar un respingo. Demelza nota que la profesora frunce el ceño en irritación, pero disimula muy buen su tono de voz al hablar.

—Por favor, Filch, ¿sería muy amable de dejarnos a solas? —Pide, cruzando sus dedos sobre la madera pulida del escritorio, —por favor —añade otra vez.

Filch, notablemente molesto, le dirige una mirada fulminante a Demelza, que siente empequeñecerse cada vez más al pasar los segundos. Una vez que la puerta se cierra a su espalda, suelta un suspiro tranquilo, tranquilidad que se desvanece rápidamente en cuanto vuelve a observar a McGonagall. La profesora lleva una mirada solemne pero glacial y una expresión de rigidez que asusta.

—Bien, señorita Robins —dice y Demelza se hunde contra el sillón individual, deseando desaparecer de allí, —creo haber entendido que la encontraron en el baño de mujeres justo después de las explosiones, ¿verdad? —pregunta y Demelza asiente con la cabeza temerosa, —y con un objeto, ¿puedo verlo?

Demelza se incorpora un poco y resignada busca entre los pliegues de su túnica el cilindro. Lo encuentra, lo saca a la luz y lo deja sobre el escritorio de la jefa de su Casa. McGonagall se coloca los lentes y toma entre sus dedos finos y largos el cartón, leyendo atentamente la etiqueta. El cilindro estaba vacío en el centro, pues había sido el último en explotar.

—"Bombas Fétidas de Zonko" —recita mientras deja el cilindro sobre el escritorio una vez más y observa a Demelza a través del cristal de sus lentes, que se han bajado hasta su nariz. — ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que asistió a Hogsmeade, señorita Robinson?

—El fin de semana pasado —respondió rápidamente, —pero le juro que no he sido yo la culpable, de verdad —se apresuró al hablar y las palabras se le trababan en la lengua. Minerva la escudriñaba profundamente con la mirada y Demelza se sentía como una hormiga.

—Pues, no sé cómo creerle si la han visto allí —mencionó la profesora, —y por más que odie quitarle puntos a mi propia casa, a falta de los verdaderos culpables (ya que usted dice que es inocente) serán treinta puntos de Gryffindor los que paguen, y además deberá ayudar a Filch en limpiar el baño. Lo lamento mucho.

—Pero, profesora…

—Escuche, señorita Robins —la interrumpió con tono decidido—, sé que no ha sido usted. Es más, creo saber quiénes fueron, pero no puedo detenerles sin pruebas. Sé que es injusto, pero la han visto allí y Filch la atrapó en acción, por lo que no puedo dimitir de castigarla. Ahora, por favor, retírese y busque al conserje para ayudarlo.

Demelza, sin pronunciar palabra, abandonó el despacho de McGonagall refunfuñando por lo bajo, sin saber que del otro lado del castillo tres personas se quebraban a carcajadas. Lee Jordan y Fred y George Weasley disputaban, mientras reían, su próxima travesura aún sin saber que con la anterior una muchachita de cuarto había salido injustamente castigada.

* * *

_878 palabras é._

_Iba a hacer que Demelza fuera la culpable verdaderamente, pero no me la pude imaginar D: Entonces la puse de víctima de Fred y George, que fue lo más común que podría haber pasado. En fin. ¡Voten por mí! (?)_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
